Une Rencontre Du Tonnerre
by HeroWitch
Summary: Fiction débutant après la saison 3 de Supergirl, et avant le début de Thor Ragnarok, Supergirl fait la connaissance de Thor l'Asgardien, et d'un nouvel univers encore bien plus vaste qu'elle ne l'imagine. Bientôt, elle se retrouvera confrontée à une dangereuse aventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, étant un énorme fan de films Marvel et de séries Arrowverse, j'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire faisant un croisements entre tous les super-héros. À chaque fois que je regarde _Avengers Infinity War_ , je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer les héros ( _Supergirl_ , _Flash_ et _Green Arrow_ ) interagir avec les événements. Cette histoire commence avec _Supergirl_ pour servir de prologue à une autre histoire.**

 **Se déroule après la saison 3 de _Supergirl_ , et avant le début de _Thor Ragnarok_.**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _ _Je m'appelle Kara Zor-El,__

 _ _Je viens de Krypton, je suis une réfugiée sur cette planète.__ _ _On m'envoya sur Terre pour protéger mon cousin. Mais ma capsule fut déviée de sa trajectoire et le temps que j'arrive à destination, mon cousin était adulte et il était devenu Superman.__

 __J'ai, ensuite dissimulé mes pouvoirs jusqu'à qu'un accident m'oblige à révéler au monde entier qui j'étais. Pour la plupart des gens, je suis reporter chez CatCo Worldwide Media mais en secret je travaille avec ma__ _ _sœur__ _ _adoptive pour le DEO afin de protéger ma ville des manifestations extra-terrestres et de tous ceux qui voudraient lui nuire.__ _Je suis… Supergirl._

 _Aujourd'hui, il y a quelques mois, j'ai vaincu Reign, sauvé mon amie Sam, le monde et le futur._

 _Aujourd'hui, il y a quelques mois, j'ai dis au revoir à mon meilleur ami Winn et ainsi qu'à l'amour de ma vie, Mon-El._

 _Je ne sais toujours pas si je suis censée être heureuse ou triste. Mais la vie continue et encore, et encore._

National City était devenue très calme depuis les évènements qui avaient failli mener le monde à sa destruction. Depuis sa victoire contre Reign, Supergirl n'avait pas eu à faire grand-chose, hormis maîtriser quelques incendies mortels.

Elle avait repris son identité en tant que Kara Danvers et s'impliquait dans son quotidien journalistique. Elle finissait son article au plus vite avant de subir les foudres de son patron Snapper Carr. Une fois la journée de Kara terminée, elle reprit son rôle de Supergirl et patrouillait au-dessus de la ville en volant dans les airs.

\- Alex, rien à signaler en ce moment, c'est calme plat dans toute la ville, annonça Kara à sa sœur à travers un micro.

\- _Ça risque de changer,_ fit la voix d'Alex Danvers, _on vient de capter des niveaux constants d'énergie à l'extérieur de la ville. Ça ressemble presque à des brèches vers d'autres dimensions._

Cette nouvelle intrigua Supergirl. Elle connaissait des brèches menant vers d'autres mondes parallèles. Elle y avait fait la connaissance de Barry Allen, alias Flash, d'une autre Terre. Se pourrait-t-il que d'autres personnes chercheraient à entrer sur sa Terre ?

Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

\- Je vais y jeter un œil, déclara-t-elle prenant un virage dans les airs.

Après un court vol, elle atterrit en dehors de la ville, sur une longue plaine. La kryptonienne remarqua qu'il s'agissait du même endroit où elle avait fait connaissance avec Flash.

Un halo sombre jaillit de nulle part, juste devant elle. Supergirl s'imaginait déjà voir débarquer un nouveau super-héros. Ou pas.

Un piaillement résonna tout autour d'elle : des créatures enflammées en sortirent du halo, et se mirent à s'agripper sur elle.

La dernière fille de Krypton se ressaisit et fit face à ses ennemis, pourtant trop nombreux pour elle.

Elle fit jaillir, de ses yeux, des rafales optiques à puissance destructrices sur les démons qui l'entouraient, mais d'autres firent leur apparitions. Supergirl ne sut comment y parvenir à bout.

Soudain, un objet fut propulsé depuis l'étrange portail. Il traversa les démons, les réduisant en cendres au passage, à une vitesse plus grande que celle du son et vint s'écraser contre le dernier démon qui attaquait Supergirl.

Cette dernière se retourna et chercha à identifier l'objet qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il s'agissait d'un marteau qui flottait dans les airs. Stupéfaite, la dernière fille de Krypton contempla l'objet, avant qu'il retraversa en sens inverse pour atterrir dans la main d'un grand homme portant une grande armure grise, une longue cape rouge et des cheveux blonds mi-longs.

Supergirl avait en face d'elle un homme le plus beau qu'elle ait jamais vu. Vu son allure, elle avait affaire avec un guerrier.

L'étranger scruta les environs avec un air surpris

\- Je suis revenu sur Terre ?

Et avant que la kryptonienne n'ait eu le temps de lui demander quelque chose, une nouvelle créature cauchemardesque jaillit derrière lui et pénétra en volant dans les airs. Supergirl tenta de la repousser, mais la créature était plus imposante qu'elle.

\- Non mais sérieux c'est quoi ce délire ? D'où viennent tous ces monstres ?

Le guerrier blond s'avança vers elle. Il usa de son marteau pour cogner la créature sur la tête, la réduisant aussitôt en cendres.

\- Désolé, depuis quelques temps, je traque ces démons dans le but qu'ils m'amènent à leur chef ? Surtur, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Il lui disait comme si la kryptonienne était censée y comprendre quelque chose. Mais Supergirl était plus confuse que jamais.

\- D'accord, mais qui êtes-vous ? fit-elle.

Là, c'était au guerrier d'être surpris.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas ?

\- Je devrais ? Un homme habillé comme vous, je m'en souviendrais. Avec ce marteau, en plus !

\- Je suis Thor, fils d'Odin, prince héritier d'Asgard et Dieu du Tonnerre.

Supergirl était de plus en plus confuse. Elle s'attendait à voir débarquer un super-héros, mais ses explications étaient bien vagues pour elle.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

À ce moment-là, Thor parut intrigué.

\- Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de moi ? Thor ! Les Avengers !

\- C'est quoi, ça, les Avengers ?

\- Vous ne connaissez pas non plus les Avengers ?

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez !

Le dénommé Thor regarda autour de lui, avec un air confus, puis finit par réaliser.

\- Apparemment, j'ai atterri sur une Terre différente de celle que j'ai quitté y a deux ans. Y a-t-il des grands héros dans ce monde ?

\- Juste moi et mon cousin. Je suis Supergirl. Et si vous me racontez votre histoire.

Une heure venait de s'écouler. Kara avait repris son identité tout en discutant avec Thor dans son appartement. Elle avait appris qu'il venait d'un grand royaume nommé Asgard, qu'il en était le prince et également un Dieu. Le Dieu du Tonnerre. Elle n'en revenait pas.

Et elle avait appris également l'existence d'une autre Terre qui comptaient plusieurs super-héros faisant parti d'un groupe appelé les Avengers. Ensembles, ils avaient sauvés le monde plusieurs fois contre des cataclysmes stupéfiantes.

\- Et donc, tu es… un Dieu ? bredouilla Kara, ébahie.

\- Dieu du Tonnerre, annonça Thor en lui montrant son marteau. Mjolnir, mon marteau. Une pièce unique. Fabriquée avec un métal précieux d'une étoile mourante. Il me permet de manipuler la foudre, et même de m'envoler avec.

\- C'est fascinant !

\- Et toi ? Si j'ai bien compris, tu viens d'un monde qui s'appelle Krypton ?

Kara acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Je suis Kara Zor-El, je viens de Krypton et je suis une réfugiée sur Terre. Ma planète a explosée. Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que mon cousin et moi étions les seuls survivants. Mais il y a quelques temps, j'ai découvert l'existence d'une planète qui s'appelle Argo. J'ai pu retrouver ma mère, vivante, et quelques kryptoniens qui y survivent. Et sur Terre, je suis Supergirl quand je dois combattre des manifestations extra-terrestres.

Thor haussa les sourcils tout en écoutant la jeune fille de Krypton.

\- Tu es bien vaillante, Kara Zor-El ! Tu as l'étoffe d'une vraie championne.

Kara rougit à cette déclaration.

\- Oh merci, je suis flattée.

Puis, elle se décida à changer de sujet.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène, exactement, sur ma Terre ?

\- Pendant deux ans, je suis parti à la recherche des Pierres d'Infinité, c'est-à-dire, de puissants cristaux pouvant influer sur tout l'univers. Il en existe six. Sur Asgard, nous possédons déjà la Pierre de l'Espace, qu'on appelle aussi le Tesseract. Sur la Terre, il y a la Pierre de l'Esprit, qui est actuellement aux mains des Avengers, et je connais également la Pierre de Réalité, qui repose entre les mains d'un homme nommé le Collectionneur… pendant deux ans, j'ai parcouru tout le cosmos pour trouver les autres pierres magiques sans résultats. Récemment, je fais un rêve dans lequel, je vois Asgard tomber en flammes et ce démon Surtur hante tous mes rêves. J'ai traqué ces monstres dans le but qu'il m'amène à lui. Je l'ai cru mort, tué par mon père y a des années. Faut croire que la rumeur de sa mort était exagérée.

\- J'espère que tu pourras sauver ton peuple, fit la jeune kryptonienne tout en méditant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Je l'espère aussi, lui répondit Thor.

Kara éprouva une grande compassion envers l'homme. Elle avait vécu la fin d'un monde, elle savait donc ce qu'il ressentait. Elle se souvint encore du regard bouleversé de sa mère, quand elle avait embarqué dans son vaisseau. Elle pensait arriver sur Terre pour protéger son cousin, et au final, elle n'avait pas eu à le faire.

Puis, Thor se leva.

\- Mais j'ai assez perdu de temps, déclara-t-il, je dois vite trouver Surtur et trouver le moyen de sauver Asgard.

Kara hocha la tête et accompagna le Dieu du Tonnerre jusque dans la prairie où elle l'avait rencontré.

\- Ça était un plaisir de t'avoir rencontré, Thor, dit-elle, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.

\- Si le destin m'a conduit sur ta Terre, ce n'est pas par hasard. Nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer et je pense que c'est pour une bonne raison. Je suis convaincu que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Supergirl se rappela de quelque chose qui la tourmentait.

\- Thor, à propos des Pierres d'Infinité, tu m'as dit qu'elles étaient puissantes. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait, si un jour, quelqu'un venait à les assembler ?

\- Si ça devait se produire, alors il faudra nous préparer à la plus grande bataille que l'univers ait jamais vue, répondit simplement l'Asgardien.

Kara y réprima un frisson, puis vint serrer Thor dans ses bras.

\- Sois prudent !

\- Au revoir, Kara Zor-El ! À bientôt !

Le Dieu du Tonnerre fit tournoyer son marteau et disparut dans les airs. Kara le regarda s'éloigner dans les cieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Elle songea à ce que Thor lui avait raconté, au sujet d'Asgard, des Avengers et des Pierres d'Infinité.

Elle se demandait vraiment si elle allait revoir le Dieu du Tonnerre prochainement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire. Je vous laisse avec ce second chapitre. On arrive dans Thor Ragnarok !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Les premiers rayons de soleil commencèrent à frapper les fenêtres de l'appartement, il se préparait déjà un magnifique ciel bleu au-dessus de National City. La journée s'annonçait splendide, et reflétait parfaitement l'humeur de Kara. Depuis sa rencontre avec le Dieu du Tonnerre, la kryptonienne n'avait pas cessé de penser à cette autre Terre où se trouvaient les champions qu'on les surnommait les Avengers. Elle désirait plus que tout faire connaissance avec eux. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier combien Thor était magnifique. L'homme le plus beau qu'elle ait jamais vu. Un magnifique top-modèle, vêtu d'une armure et d'une cape rouge avec son marteau incroyable.

 _Oh Rao, Thor était incroyable_ , songea-t-elle dans ses pensées.

Elle venait tout juste de se préparer un café, quand un vent se mit à souffler bruyamment dans son appartement. Elle se retourna et aperçut une énorme quantité d'énergie qui dansait le long d'une déchirure, ce qui ne ressemblait pas à une brèche interdimensionnelle comme elle connaissait.

Aussitôt, Kara retira ses lunettes et se mit en mode défense, quand elle aperçut trois individus pénétrer dans son logement. Parmi lesquels elle reconnut Thor, à sa grande joie, mais c'était un Thor différent de celui qu'elle avait rencontré depuis plusieurs jours. L'Asgardien avait maintenant les cheveux coupés court, la barbe taillée et sa cape rouge était presque déchirée. L'autre invité était un homme, vêtu de jeans, un tee-shirt, sur lequel était inscrit « _Stark est le meilleur_ » et d'une veste noire un peu trop grande pour lui. Et enfin la troisième personne fut une jeune femme qui affichait un regard serein.

\- Thor ? s'exclama Kara, éberluée à la vue des visiteurs.

\- Kara Zor-El, fit l'Asgardien avec un sourire amical. Je suis ravi de te revoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fais à tes cheveux ?

\- Oh, ça, c'est un vieillard sénile qui m'a coupé les cheveux.

\- Et c'est qui celle-là ? répliqua la jeune femme en toisant la kryptonienne.

Se tournant vers ses compagnons de fortune, Thor leur désigna Kara.

\- Je vous présente Kara Zor-El de Krypton, fit-il avec un geste théâtral.

\- Quoi, fit l'homme aux habits trop grands pour lui, c'est elle, Supergirl ?

Un peu gênée, Kara se tourna vers Thor, avec une légère nervosité.

\- Thor, tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ?

\- Kara, je te présente mes amis, Bruce Banner (il désigna l'homme.) Et une Valkyrie, une des guerrières les plus sauvages d'Asgard.

\- Donc, fit la guerrière Valkyrie, nous allons sauver Asgard avec un type un peu malingre et une petite blonde ?

\- Excusez-moi, mais qui est-ce que vous appelez « petite blonde » s'exclama Kara, outrée.

\- Petit malingre ? s'étonna Bruce, vexé. Je préfère le terme « intellectuel ». J'ai obtenu sept doctorats.

\- S'il vous plaît, tonna Thor, d'une voix dure. On peut se concentrer ?

Une fois le silence obtenu, l'Asgardien se tourna vers Kara.

\- Désolé de débarquer à l'improviste, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Mon peuple court un grave danger. Ma sœur Héla est en train de ravager mon pays. C'est un être démoniaque, et avoir une kryptonienne à mes côtés pourrait bien me servir.

Pendant des jours, Kara n'avait pensé qu'à Thor, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, ce dernier revient pour lui demander son aide à sauver son peuple. Comment dire non ?

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, approuva la jeune kryptonienne en hochant la tête. On se bat contre quoi, exactement ?

* * *

Kara avait repris son identité de Supergirl, et partit accompagner Thor et ses compagnons. Ensembles, ils étaient désormais à bord d'un vaisseau volé sur une planète-décharge nommée Sakaar. Thor lui exposa vite fait la situation : sa sœur Héla, la déesse de la Mort, était revenu sur Asgard, suite à la mort d'Odin et avait lancé le Ragnarok (la fin du monde d'Asgard). Elle avait détruit le fameux marteau Mjolnir avant d'envoyer Thor et son frère Loki loin sur la planète perdue de Sakaar.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination d'Asgard. Supergirl pouvait voir les étoiles se reflétant dans le pare-brise du vaisseau. Et le spectacle qu'elle voyait sous ses yeux lui déchirait le cœur.

\- C'est… Asgard ? fit-elle, choquée.

\- Moi qui croyais ne jamais revenir ici, répliqua la Valkyrie avec un regard neutre.

Durant le voyage, Thor avait raconté à Kara que l'ancienne guerrière Asgardienne avait quitté le pays pour fuir un passé tragique et douloureux et avait noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool.

Le vaisseau survola les nuages. En d'autres circonstances plus joyeuses, Kara aurait été enchantée de découvrir Asgard sous un jour meilleur. En apparence, la ville plate au milieu d'une île flottante dans l'espace semblait ravissante, mais les habitations étaient entourées de flammes. Au lieu d'un paradis, la kryptonienne découvrit une ville fantôme dévastée : beaucoup d'incendies, des bâtiments en ruines et beaucoup de soldats morts. On aurait dit que tout espoir était perdu. Kara se souvenait très bien des jours sombres qui avaient précédés la destruction de Krypton. Le fait de revivre l'extinction d'un monde la rendait malheureuse.

\- Je m'attendais à mieux que ça, déclara tristement Bruce Banner en contemplant la ville à travers le pare-brise, je veux dire… Non, c'est très chouette, sauf que c'est en train de brûler !

\- C'est affreux ! ajouta Supergirl, d'une voix tremblante.

\- Là, au sommet des montagnes, dit Valkyrie en indiquant une carte de projection holographique sur la console du vaisseau qui montrait la montagne où se trouvait la forteresse. Des signatures thermiques. Les gens se sont regroupés. Héla va les attaquer.

\- Comment on peut faire pour les sauver ? demanda Supergirl, soucieuse du sort de ce monde divin.

\- Déposez-moi au Palais et je l'éloignerai, ordonna Thor avec détermination.

\- Mais vous allez vous faire tuer ! répliqua Valkyrie, anxieuse.

Mais le Dieu du Tonnerre était sûr de lui.

\- Ce qui m'importe ce sont ces pauvres gens pris au piège. Pendant que je m'occuperai d'Héla, vous allez aider mon peuple à évacuer Asgard.

\- Et comment on est censé faire ça ? intervint Bruce.

\- J'ai un ami sur le terrain, répondit Thor, il saura quoi faire. Il a l'épée qui permet d'activer le Bifrost, le passage arc-en-ciel entre Asgard avec les autres royaumes.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? ajouta Supergirl en regardant l'Asgardien. Je pourrais t'aider à lutter contre Héla. J'ai déjà combattue beaucoup de monstres…

\- Crois-moi, Blondie, fit la Valkyrie avec un air moqueur, tu ne t'es jamais mesuré à la déesse de la Mort. Elle est redoutable et très puissante.

Ne voulant pas vexer la fille de Krypton, Thor lui adressa un sourire amical.

\- J'apprécie ton soutien, Kara. Mais c'est une affaire entre ma sœur et moi, c'est mon combat, pas le tien. Tu me seras plus utile à aider mon peuple à évacuer la ville. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Supergirl abdiqua d'un hochement de tête.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi !

* * *

La Valkyrie posa le vaisseau sur une plate-forme du grand Palais. Thor en sortit pour ensuite équiper le navire d'un énorme blaster asgardien.

\- Maintenant, ce vaisseau a un canon !

\- Je saurais m'en servir, lui assura Valkyrie avec assurance.

Le prince d'Asgard tendit à la guerrière un paquet de tissu avec plaquage d'or et blanc.

\- J'ai trouvé ça dans l'armurerie.

Kara devina qu'il devait s'agir d'une célèbre tunique des guerrières asgardiennes, car le geste semblait émouvoir la jeune combattante.

\- Bonne chance, fit Thor en s'éloignant du vaisseau.

Bruce fit décoller le transport spatial, tandis que Valkyrie lança un dernier regard au prince.

\- Votre Majesté, ne mourrez pas !

Supergirl quitta le vaisseau en volant, et flotta en l'air au-dessus de Thor.

\- Je vais protéger ton peuple, je veillerai à ce qu'ils quittent la ville, tu as ma parole. J'étais très jeune quand mon monde Krytpon a explosé. Je ne voudrais pas que le tien connaisse un sort similaire.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, j'en suis sûr, répondit Thor en souriant. Je dois te laisser, nos chemins se séparent ici.

\- Bonne chance, Thor. Puisse Rao te venir en aide.

Et elle s'envola au loin, laissant Thor affronter sa sœur démoniaque.

Tout en volant, elle aperçut toute une migration de réfugiés asgardiens (composé d'hommes, femmes et enfants) descendre un chemin de montagne isolé, dirigé par un homme noir. Supergirl se posa devant lui.

\- C'est vous, Heimdall ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit le meneur des réfugiés en hochant la tête sans surprise à la vue de la kryptonienne.

\- Je suis Supergirl, une amie de Thor. C'est lui qui m'envoie pour veiller sur vous.

\- Je vous avais vue arriver avec lui, déclara le gardien du Bifrost, votre aide est la bienvenue.

Supergirl hocha la tête et s'envola dans les airs, tout en jetant un œil aux alentours, veillant à ce qu'aucun danger menaçait le groupe d'asgardiens qui se faisait un passage vers le pont menant au portail permettant de quitter le pays.

À bord du vaisseau de Sakaar, Bruce survolait la ville, tandis que Valkyrie revêtait la tunique bleue que Thor lui avait donnée. Désormais, elle était redevenue la féroce guerrière asgardienne.

Les asgardiens avaient à présent quittés la ville, et empruntaient le long pont menant au Bifrost. Heimdall et Supergirl conduisaient les réfugiés sur le long canal, quand le gardien fit signe de s'arrêter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Supergirl, étonnée. Pourquoi on s'arrête ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, répondit Heimdall, d'une voix anxieuse.

Supergirl leva la tête droit devant elle en direction du Bifrost. Avec l'aide de ses supers yeux kryptoniens, elle aperçut ce qui empêchait la progression de l'avancée. Un loup gigantesque leur barrait la route, rendant impossible l'accès au portail.

\- Oh non, murmura Supergirl, choquée.

Le loup poussa des lourds grognements, et tapa le sol du pont avec une de ses pattes géantes.

\- Reculez ! gronda Heimdall, les yeux fixés sur le loup.

Aussitôt, la population asgardienne fit demi-tour, en poussant des hurlements affolés. Loin d'eux, le loup se mit alors à foncer droit sur eux.

\- **COUREZ !** hurla le gardien du Bifrost,

La fille de Krypton s'envola et se prépara à affronter l'immense animal maléfique. Quand elle vit le vaisseau de Sakaar se diriger vers le monstre et aperçut Valkyrie se servir du gros blaster et de faire feu sur lui. Les tirs touchèrent l'énorme fauve sans le ralentir pour autant.

Supergirl prit son envol dans l'autre sens, survolant les asgardiens. Alors que les réfugiés firent demi-tour vers la ville, ils durent s'arrêter subitement… car un asgardien nommé Skurge dirigeait une armée de soldats sombres et leur bloquait l'accès à la ville. Kara constata que les soldats n'avaient rien d'humains. On dirait des cadavres en décomposition qui marchaient avec des épées et des armures. L'armée des morts d'Héla, apparemment. La déesse de la mort et son armée démoniaque. Avec horreur, Supergirl réalisa qu'ils étaient bloqués sur le pont entre les soldats mort-vivants et le loup géant qui continuait à essuyer les tirs de la Valkyrie.

Les réfugiés brandirent des épées et combattirent l'armée de morts qui les attaqua. Vakyrie continuait de tirer sur le loup, mais malheureusement, aucun tirs n'en venait à bout de l'énorme animal monstrueux. Le fauve secoua les tirs, et reprit sa charge sur les asgardiens. Heimdall se dressa sur la route, préparé à recevoir l'attaque du loup, avec son épée.

 _Cette bête immense va déchiqueter ces pauvres gens, faut que j'intervienne,_ songea Kara dans ses pensées.

Supergirl vola et atterrit aux côtés du gardien du Bifrost, et se prépara à attaquer l'animal géant qui fonçait toujours sur eux.

Tout en fixant la bête du regard, Supergirl vit au loin le monstre arriver sur eux, quand quelque chose tomba du ciel, stoppant net la course du loup. Quelqu'un plutôt. La kryptonienne aperçut un corps humain inerte sur le pont. Elle y reconnut Bruce Banner, à sa grande surprise. Pourquoi ce dernier avait sauté du vaisseau pour atterrir sur le pont ? Voulait-il se suicider ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Le loup renifla le corps inanimé sur le pont, puis reprit sa charge sur les asgardiens. Reprenant vite ses esprits, Kara se concentra sur le loup géant. Elle prépara ses yeux à une attaque de sa vision thermique. Alors que le loup n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, la bête fut tirée en arrière et jetée au loin par une forme verte et en colère.

Kara aperçut, à sa grande stupéfaction, à la place de Bruce Banner, un géant vert moitié nu, mesurant trois mètres de haut, avec un regard d'une grande rage. Elle découvrit alors Hulk (l'Avengers dont Thor lui avait parlé, un monstre vert et en colère) pousser un long rugissement sanglant et craintif au loup. Les deux créatures s'affrontèrent dans un duel, et tombèrent tous deux du pont pour se retrouver dans l'eau ci-dessous.

Aussitôt, l'armée des morts attaqua les asgardiens de tous les côtés. Heimdall les repoussa avec son épée, tandis que Supergirl les réduisit en cendres soit à coups de poing ou à coups de vision thermique. Elle en détruisit une grande partie, mais constata que malgré ses super-pouvoirs, elle ne pourrait pas terrasser tous les soldats mort-vivants.

 _Je ne peux pas combattre sur deux fronts à la fois, ces pauvres gens vont mourir. J'aurais peut-être dû faire venir Alex ou des agents du DEO…_

Pendant ce temps, les asgardiens s'entassèrent, tellement emballés que certains commencèrent à tomber du côté du pont, des êtres chers les rattrapant et les remontant.

Heimdall combattit avec son épée quelques soldats, mais se fit renverser au sol. Alors que la kryptonienne voulut intervenir pour empêcher un être démoniaque le tuer, ce dernier se fit désintégrer par un tir de laser. Supergirl aperçut alors un extra-terrestre en forme de pierre, tenir un grand blaster. Il leur adressa un sourire amical. Puis une autre créature extra-terrestre vint à leur rencontre.

\- Salut les copains ! Je m'appelle Korg, et voilà Miek. On va embarquer à bord de ce vaisseau et partir d'ici, vous voulez venir ?

Supergirl et Heimdall, tous les deux confus, levèrent la tête vers le brouillard et aperçurent la silhouette d'un homme portant un casque à deux cornes, les bras écartés. Il semblait flotter vers le pont comme un ange mythique de la miséricorde.

\- Votre sauveur est arrivé ! hurla l'homme à la population asgardienne.

Le brouillard se dissipa, révélant que l'homme se tenait sur un grand vaisseau spatial qui se posa juste sur le long canal. L'homme n'était pas seul, il avait avec lui, plusieurs personnes semblables à des guerriers, armés d'armes de gladiateurs. Supergirl en déduisit qu'ils venaient également du monde de Sakaar.

 _Merci à Rao !_

L'homme au casque de cornes et les gladiateurs sakaariens sautèrent du vaisseau et rejoignirent le combat contre les forces d'Héla.

L'homme se fraya un chemin parmi les réfugiés asgardiens.

\- Je vous ai manqués ? Embarquez tous sur ce vaisseau !

Aussitôt, les asgardiens empruntèrent le chemin étroit qui montait au vaisseau. L'homme traversa la foule jusqu'à Heimdall et la kryptonienne.

\- Bienvenue chez vous, fit le gardien à l'homme. Je vous avais vu venir.

\- Tu m'étonnes, rétorqua le sauveur.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la fille de Krypton en toisant le nouvel arrivant.

\- Je suis Loki, prince héritier d'Asgard et Dieu de la malice.

\- Loki comme le frère de Thor ? s'exclama Kara, surprise.

\- En personne, et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Encore un Avengers ?

\- Non, je suis Supergirl, et je viens de Krypton.

Loki toisa la kryptonienne en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai visité pleins de mondes dans le cosmos, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Krypton.

\- Je serais ravie de poursuivre cette conversation, mais ça viendra plus tard. Il faut qu'on stoppe ces monstres mort-vivants.

À ses mots, la fille de Krypton s'envola en l'air, tout en réduisant en cendres les soldats avec sa vision thermique. Ensembles, Loki rejoignit Heimdall, Supergil et les gladiateurs pour lutter contre les forces envahissants d'Héla.

Tout en repoussant les armées de morts, Supergirl aperçut subitement un éclair foudroyant et gigantesque qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, qui venait du grand Palais d'Asgard. Une silhouette tomba d'un balcon, et une autre bondit dans les airs, dégageant une énorme quantité d'énergie, et atterrit sur le pont, détruisant au passage une masse de soldats mort-vivants.

Il s'agissait de Thor, les muscles gonflés, les veines pulsant à l'électricité, on aurait dit une tempête vivante.

Réjouie, Kara observa le Dieu du Tonnerre dans toute sa puissance et le rejoignit pour désintégrer avec sa vision thermique des sbires d'Héla.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions.**

 **Erec : salut, et merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu ais trouvé cette story. J'espère que la suite va te plaire.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de mon histoire avant l'épilogue !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Thor, le corps envahi d'énergie de foudre, tournoya dans les airs et réduisit en cendres plusieurs soldats mort-vivants. Tandis que Valkyrie, qui avait posé le vaisseau sur le pont, arrivait vers le champ de bataille en maniant son épée tout en embrochant plusieurs soldats démoniaques. Supergirl en détruisit avec sa vision thermique et en frappant à coups de poings monumentaux les réduisant à néant. Au milieu du pont, Heimdall se chargeait d'aider les réfugiés asgardiens en fuite à monter sur le grand vaisseau sakaarien. Dans la mêlée, se trouvaient Loki, Korg et les gladiateurs de Sakaar. Le Dieu de la malice tua plusieurs soldats avec ses deux longs poignards.

La kryptonienne attrapa un soldat en l'envoya dans les airs, loin du pont.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu sais nager, scanda-t-elle en lâchant le sbire démoniaque dans l'eau, bonne baignade !

Dans l'eau ci-dessous, Hulk et le loup géant combattaient dans un combat colossal entre poings, griffes et dents.

Ci-dessus, Thor brandit des armes électrifiées et fit sauter des hordes entiers de légions de morts hors du pont. Skurge était perdu sur le canal et vit les soldats de mort se faire massacrer. Il jeta sa hache et se fondit dans la foule.

Dans l'eau, le loup avait réussi à attraper Hulk avec son museau. Il tentait de faire noyer le Goliath vert. Ce dernier, hurlant de rage, parvint à repousser la bête en balançant un coup de poing magistral en plein dans le museau. Le loup recula et atteignit le bord de la mer qui s'arrêtait en chute d'eau. Le loup démoniaque tomba d'Asgard dans l'espace, tandis que Hulk se cramponna à un rocher pour ne pas tomber, alors que l'eau lui tombait dessus.

Pendant ce temps, les asgardiens continuèrent désespérément de monter à bord du vaisseau. Skurge s'était caché sous un long manteau et se faufila dans la foule, à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Nos héros venaient de réduire considérablement le nombre de légions de la mort. Supergirl se rapprocha de Thor, et constata que ce dernier avait l'œil gauche crevé.

\- Thor, ton œil… fit la kryptonienne, choquée.

\- Ça ne fait rien, répondit le Dieu du tonnerre en haussant les épaules, ce n'est pas grave. Je te remercie d'avoir aider mon peuple à s'enfuir.

La fille de Krypton hocha la tête, tandis que Loki vint rejoindre son frère.

\- Tu es en retard, rétorqua Thor.

\- Il te manque un œil, fit remarquer Loki.

\- Ce n'est pas fini, ajouta Valkyrie en les rejoignant.

Supergirl suivit son regard et aperçut une silhouette sombre marcher tranquillement vers eux. De l'autre côté du pont, la déesse de la mort se distingua vers eux, avec une coiffe de bataille terrifiante, bouillonnant de pouvoir. Venant tout juste de sortir de cette immense bataille, tous étaient fatigués et blessés.

\- C'est elle, Héla ? fit Kara, avec effroi.

\- Oui, ma sœur et Déesse de la Mort, répondit Thor d'un air neutre.

La kryptonienne, les dieux et la Valkyrie se blottissent ensembles. Héla se rapprocha vers eux, tout doucement.

\- On l'arrête comment ? interrogea Supergirl, qui ne quittait pas la déesse maléfique des yeux.

\- Thor, attaque-la avec ta foudre, répliqua Loki en levant son doigt vers Héla.

\- Je viens de l'attaquer avec le plus grand éclair de l'histoire des éclairs, sans résultats.

\- Il suffirait de la retenir pendant que tout le monde monte à bord, suggéra Valkyrie.

\- Ça ne serait pas fini pour autant, objecta Thor en hochant la tête, plus Héla demeure sur Asgard, plus son pouvoir se renforce. Elle ne cessera jamais de nous traquer à travers les royaumes. Il faut qu'on la mette hors d'état de nuire.

\- Thor, intervint Supergirl, si tu ne peux pas la terrasser avec ta foudre et sans ton marteau, je ne vois pas comment on peut la vaincre. Même avec mes pouvoirs, je n'aurais pas plus de chances.

Si Thor ne pouvait pas anéantir Héla, Supergirl n'y pouvait rien non plus, en effet. Quelle chance pouvaient donc avoir des pouvoirs kryptoniens face à ceux de la déesse de la mort ?

\- Supergirl dit vrai, affirma Valkyrie, on fait comment pour la tuer ?

\- Je ne ferais pas « À l'aide », cette fois, répliqua Loki.

Thor regarda Héla, qui s'approchait toujours vers eux, puis son regard alla vers son peuple qui continuait à monter à bord du vaisseau. Puis, il semblait avoir compris quelque chose.

\- Asgard n'est pas un pays, c'est un peuple, déclara-t-il simplement.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? fit la kryptonienne avec un regard de confusion.

Thor se tourna vers elle, ainsi que son frère.

\- Loki, Kara, on n'avait pas besoin de mettre un terme au Ragnarok, on avait besoin de causer le Ragnarok. (S'adressant à Loki.) Il faut que tu te serves de la couronne de Surtur. C'est le seul moyen.

Le Dieu de la malice parut stupéfait, puis finit par hocher la tête.

\- Très fort, mon frère, dit-il, même pour moi.

Loki s'éloigna vers le petit vaisseau sakaarien, laissé par la guerrière asgardienne, tandis que Thor se tourna vers Kara et la Valkyrie.

\- Le seul moyen de vaincre Héla est de détruire Asgard. En libérant Surtur, le Ragnarok va arriver et tout détruire la ville.

Supergirl parut comprendre.

\- Tu as dis qu'Héla tirait sa force d'Asgard, donc en détruisant ton royaume…

\- On détruit Héla, acheva Valkyrie en hochant la tête.

\- Exactement, fit Thor en hochant la tête.

Puis tous les trois firent face à la déesse de la mort qui s'avançait toujours vers eux.

\- On y va ? fit le prince d'Asgard.

\- Après vous, répondit Valkyrie.

\- À toi l'honneur, ajouta Kara.

Thor, le corps envahi de foudre, bondit en l'air et atterrit devant sa sœur, tout en repoussant une de ses attaques. Héla fit apparaître des armes noires, semblables à des poignards pour attaquer l'asgardien, mais ce dernier invoqua de puissants éclairs électriques avec la même vitesse et la même férocité. Alors que le prince d'Asgard regorgeait de pouvoirs foudroyants récemment découverts, les pouvoirs de Héla semblaient être également renforcés. Thor voulut frapper sa sœur, mais celle-ci se balança en arrière, esquivant le prince qui passa au-dessus d'elle, et ce dernier se retrouva à plusieurs mètres derrière elle.

Supergirl et Valkyrie se joignirent à la lutte. Toutes deux combattirent la déesse de la mort. Héla esquiva l'épée de la guerrière asgardienne, et l'attrapa par le bras et l'envoya bouler vers Thor. Kara usa de sa vision thermique qui frappa la déesse au visage, mais ne causa pas le moindre dommage. Elle s'en sortit sans une égratignure. La fille de Krypton balança son poing pour frapper son adversaire au visage, mais Héla s'empara de son poing et l'envoya bouler à son tour vers les deux asgardiens.

Thor revint à la charge en esquivant les attaques d'Héla et la frappa avec sa puissante foudre, mais celle-ci l'évita en reculant, tout en attaquant avec ses poignards noirs, qui touchèrent le prince asgardien à l'épaule.

Pendant ce temps, les derniers réfugiés asgardiens se pressèrent pour monter à bord du gigantesque vaisseau. Heimdall se trouvait encore sur le pont à contempler le combat phénoménal sous ses yeux.

\- Décolle, vite ! Dépêche-toi ! gronda Thor au gardien du Bifrost.

Ce dernier s'empressa de monter à bord, à son tour.

\- Thor attention ! hurla Kara en voyant Héla faire léviter une lance en pierre noire.

La lance toucha Thor au torse. Aussitôt, la déesse l'envoya bouler vers Valkyrie.

L'énorme vaisseau sakaarien commença à faire démarrer ses moteurs, prêt à quitter le long canal du Bifrost.

Après une lutte impitoyable, Héla parvint à harponner Thor, et invoqua une manifestation énorme de ses pouvoirs. Une gigantesque aiguille noire de la base du fond d'Asgard surgit de nulle part, percuta le vaisseau, l'empêchant de partir. Aussitôt, des légions de la mort se mirent à grimper vers le vaisseau à la grande horreur des asgardiens.

\- Oh non ! murmura Kara, horrifiée.

Elle se releva pour aller porter secours au vaisseau des réfugiés quand Héla vint lui bloquer la route. Supergirl, avec une rage féroce, lui balança plusieurs coups de poings à la figure, sans lui causer la moindre blessure, ce qui amusa la déesse noire. Elle jeta Kara au sol, d'un coup de bras.

\- Ma chérie, tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, ricana-t-elle avec un air de triomphe. Tes pouvoirs sont impressionnants, mais là, tu as rencontré ton maître.

\- Certainement pas ! rugit Kara en se relevant à nouveau.

Elle revint à la charge, mais se fit harponner par une lance noire, la touchant au ventre. La kryptonienne poussa un gémissement de douleur. Toujours jubilante, la déesse vint vers elle.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi, ajouta-t-elle en ricanant. Mets-toi à genoux devant ta Reine !

Malgré sa douleur, Kara poussa un gloussement d'amusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? lança Héla, toujours jubilante.

Sans se démonter, la fille de Krypton se releva en repoussant la lance de son corps.

\- Tu veux jouer la Déesse toute puissante ! Tu te proclames reine, mais tu veux tuer ton propre peuple. Alors qui se mettra à genoux devant toi quand tout le monde sera mort ? Tu seras assisse toute seule sur ton trône avec personne pour te suivre.

\- J'aurai toujours des serviteurs qui me resteront fidèles… dans la mort. Maintenant, ma chérie, mets-toi à genoux devant ta Reine.

\- Jamais !

La kryptonienne balança son poing dans la figure de la déesse, et usa de sa vision thermique à pleine puissance en plein dans le visage, ce qui la repoussa au loin sur le pont.

Sur le vaisseau, la première vague de soldats mort-vivants atteignit les rescapés asgardiens, quand plusieurs coups de feu retentirent. Skurge, armés de deux M-16 du Texas, se mit à tirer sur les sbires d'Héla, les empêchant de monter à bord. Il détruisit les soldats qui essayaient de monter sur le vaisseau. L'asgardien courut en avant, sauta du vaisseau, et atterrit sur le pont tout en tirant sur les légions de mort. Derrière lui, le vaisseau commençait à monter dans les airs, libéré de l'énorme aiguille noire. Skurge continua de tirer jusqu'à épuisements.

Héla se tourna pour voir Skurge, se frayer un chemin à travers ses sbires. Avec un regard de déception, elle fit voltiger une lance qui vint frapper l'asgardien en plein cœur. Skurge était tué, mais le vaisseau des réfugiés était à présent sauf et loin dans le ciel.

La déesse de la mort tenait Valkyrie entre ses griffes, mais se concentrait sur la fuite des asgardiens dans le ciel. Elle était furieuse, sur le point de déchaîner l'enfer.

\- Héla, c'est bon, fit Thor en se relevant.

Supergirl se joignit à lui, tout en jetant un regard menaçant à la déesse.

\- Tu veux Asgard, je te l'offre, poursuivit le Dieu du Tonnerre.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais me laisser prendre à tes petits jeux, scanda Héla avec amusement. Tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre, ni toi, ni aucun de tes amis.

\- Non, c'est sûr ! Mais lui, là, si !

À ces mots, le Palais d'Asgard se détruisit, laissant place à un géant de flammes qui dominait tout Asgard. Il brandissait une épée de feu. Supergirl contempla le géant avec un air abasourdi. Elle avait sous les yeux, le fameux démon Surtur.

\- Je me sens petite tout d'un coup, murmura-t-elle, choquée.

Les yeux d'Héla s'écarquillèrent à la vue du géant. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.

\- Non !

Toute son attention était sur Surtur, elle ne s'attendit pas à une attaque de Valkyrie qui la projeta au sol. Thor usa sa foudre, et Kara sa vision thermique, pour détruire une partie du pont où était épinglée la déesse. Le sol se brisa sous elle, et disparut dans l'eau, ci-dessous.

Le démon Surtur grandissait toujours, dominant totalement la ville en brandissant son épée de flammes.

\- **Tremble devant moi, Asgard ! Je suis ton apocalypse !** gronda-t-il en balançant son épée détruisant un pâté de maison entier.

Thor, Supergirl et Valkyrie s'étaient retournés pour voir le démon gigantesque détruire la ville avec son épée. Puis, la guerrière asgardienne regarda le vaisseau des réfugiés loin dans le ciel.

\- Le peuple est en sécurité, annonça-t-elle en regardant Thor. C'est tout ce qui importe.

Après un regard au vaisseau, Thor reporta son attention sur Surtur.

\- Nous accomplissons la prophétie, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme.

\- Je déteste cette prophétie, rétorqua Valkyrie.

\- Comme moi, ajouta Supergirl.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Thor, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Si Surtur anéantit Asgard, il détruira Héla et notre peuple pourra vivre. Il faut qu'il termine ce qu'il a commencé ou…

Il s'interrompit en apercevant Hulk, qui était revenu sur le pont, faire un bond grandiose droit sur Surtur.

\- Non ! fit Thor, furieux.

Le géant vert atterrit sur le visage du démon, cognant des gros coups de poing sur l'une de ses énormes cornes, sans résultats. Le démon géant attrapa Hulk avec une seule main et l'envoya loin vers lui. Le géant vert retomba sur le pont. Il s'élança pour une deuxième tentative quand la voix furieuse de Thor retentit.

\- Hulk, arrête ! Pour la première fois de ton existence, n'écrase pas !

Le colosse vert regarda Surtur avec un regard de confusion.

\- Un monstre ? fit-il en se tournant vers les asgardiens.

\- Reviens tout de suite ! ordonna Valkyrie.

Supergirl s'envola en l'air au-dessus des deux asgardiens.

\- Emmène-les au vaisseau, Hulk ! exigea-t-elle au monstre vert, tout en se demandant si il allait lui obéir.

Avec un regard déçu, Hulk abdiqua. Il courut droit sur Thor et Valkyrie, les prit tous les deux dans ses bras, et fit un énorme bond dans le ciel. La kryptonienne vola près de lui pour atterrir tous au vaisseau sakaarien. Leur trajectoire se dirigeait comme un missile.

Tous se trouvaient à présent dans le navire spatial qui s'éloignait de l'orbite inférieure d'Asgard.

Depuis le vaisseau, Kara pouvait apercevoir Surtur détruire Asgard en abattant son épée sur les habitations. Soudain, une énorme aiguille noire surgit de l'eau et s'écrasa dans la poitrine du géant de feu. Surpassant les eaux, Héla fit irruption sous un tas d'énormes pics noirs, tentant de détruire le démon gigantesque, sans résultats. Le corps embroché de pics, Surtur dominait totalement la déesse, qui n'était qu'un point minuscule pour lui.

\- **JE SUIS LA FIN D'ASGARD !** gronda-t-il en dirigeant son épée au-dessus d'Héla.

Fidèle à sa parole, Surtur accomplit son destin et enfonça son épée sur Héla et au cœur d'Asgard.

* * *

Alors que le vaisseau s'éloigna, tout le monde pouvait voir Surtur enfoncer son épée dans le cœur de leur civilisation, créant des dommages terribles. Habitations, végétations, tous disparurent sous les flammes.

\- Les dégâts ne sont pas si importants, fit Korg, l'extra-terrestre de pierre qui regardait la scène de fin du monde. Aussi longtemps que les fondations résistent, on peut reconstruire ce pays. Il deviendra un sanctuaire pour tous les êtres humains et les aliens de l'univers.

Mais son grand discours prit fin, quand l'énorme glaive de feu toucha la base cristalline du royaume, il se produisit une gigantesque explosion. La cité toute entière était désintégrée en morceaux. En un instant, Asgard avait disparu.

\- Non, là y a plus de fondations, désolé, fit Korg avec un regard triste.

Bouleversée, Kara contempla les restes d'un monde divin. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu profité davantage du royaume de son ami. Son passage avait été court. La destruction de sa planète lui revenait en mémoire. Même si elle comprenait pourquoi le pays devait disparaître, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir triste pour Asgard. Son regard se tourna vers les habitants asgardiens qui regardaient les restes de leur maison avec tristesse. Les femmes consolaient leurs enfants.

Puis, son regard se posa sur Thor, qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Il semblait prendre en compte toutes les décisions qu'il avait prises et qui l'avaient amenés à cet instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? fit-il, d'une voix brisée.

Heimdall le rejoignit avec un regard calme.

\- Vous nous avez sauvés de l'extinction, annonça-t-il au Dieu du Tonnerre. Asgard n'est pas un pays, c'est un peuple.

La fille de Krypton posa sa main sur l'épaule de Thor avec un regard compatissant.

\- Je sais ce que c'est de perdre son monde. Je n'étais qu'une enfant quand ma planète a explosée. Si je peux te dire une chose, ton royaume n'est plus, mais ton peuple est toujours là, et ça, c'est le plus important.

Appréciant le réconfort, Thor lui sourit doucement.

Plus tard, le Dieu du Tonnerre était parti panser ses blessures dans ses quartiers. Loki s'en était allé le rejoindre. Ils étaient entre frères, Kara voulait leur laisser de l'intimité. Elle observa les étoiles depuis une fenêtre, tout en méditant sur ce qui s'était produit. Depuis la fin de Krytpon, jamais elle n'aurait cru assister à une autre destruction cataclysmique, mais les choses avaient pris une tournure différente, cette fois-ci. Les asgardiens avaient survécu, c'était le plus important.

\- Asgard n'est pas un pays, c'est un peuple, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Alors que le vaisseau sakaarien continuait sa traversée autour des étoiles, Thor, portant un cache noir sur son œil crevé, descendit sur le pont principal pour assister à une assemblée de réfugiés asgardiens et sakaariens attendant leur roi. Le Dieu du Tonnerre observa son peuple et commença à traverser la foule. Ses sujets lui firent un passage, permettant de passer. Les asgardiens lui sourirent, sans trop l'acclamer, et s'inclinèrent devant lui, humblement avec reconnaissance. Voulant se montrer digne de diriger un trône, Thor resta serein tout en marchant à travers la foule asgardienne. Après sa traversée, il aperçut le grand siège du capitaine de vaisseau, entouré de Supergirl, Valkyrie, Loki, Hulk et Heimdall. Dans un angle de la salle, se trouvait Korg qui soulevait Miek. Kara remarqua que Loki paraissait légèrement mal à l'aise à la vue de Hulk. Ce dernier croisa ses poings, comme si il rêvait de le cogner. N'y faisant pas cas, Thor s'avança vers le grand siège.

\- Votre trône, annonça Valkyrie fièrement.

Thor s'assit tranquillement sur le siège, tout en songeant au poids de la couronne sur ses épaules. Kara se demandait ce que cela faisait d'être responsable d'un peuple tout entier.

\- Alors Roi d'Asgard… fit calmement Heimdall d'une voix douce.

Thor se tourna vers lui, tout en faisant signe de sa main à son peuple qui avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

\- Où allons-nous ? reprit le gardien du Bifrost.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Thor en regardant tous ceux qui l'entouraient, comme si il voulait que quelqu'un lui fasse suggestion.

Il se tourna vers Korg, portant toujours Miek dans ses bras.

\- Miek, de quel planète tu viens ? demanda le roi d'Asgard.

\- Oh, Miek est mort, répondit Korg en désignant la créature violette qu'il portait. Oui, accidentellement, je lui ai marché dessus sur le pont, et je culpabilisais tellement que je l'ai gardé avec moi, toute la journée.

Brusquement, la créature violette se mit à bouger dans les bras de Korg, qui paraissait réjoui.

\- Oh Miek, t'es vivant ! Il est vivant ! fit-il à tout le monde, avant de se tourner vers Thor. C'était quoi ta question, déjà ?

Le Roi d'Asgard se tourna vers les étoiles avec un regard satisfait.

\- Va pour la Terre.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue.**


	4. Épilogue

**Et voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette story. J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à la lire. Cette histoire servait d'introduction à une autre fic crossover Avengers et Arrowverse. Je vais attaquer Infinity War en y introduisant non seulement Supergirl, mais également Barry Allen (Flash) et Oliver Queen (Green Arrow). N'hésitez pas à me dire si il faut que j'améliore certains personnages. En tout les cas, voici la conclusion de ce début avec Kara et Thor**

* * *

 **ÉPILOGUE**

Le vaisseau des réfugiés asgardiens continuait son ascension dans l'espace. Nos héros avaient mis le cap sur la Terre. Kara observait les étoiles depuis une fenêtre. Elle avait décidé de rester encore un peu avec Thor jusqu'à l'arrivée sur Terre. Elle voulait faire connaissance avec les Avengers, les grands héros de cet univers. Le nouveau roi d'Asgard lui avait dit qu'il ne les avait pas vu depuis deux ans, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Mais Supergirl ne se découragerait pas. Elle allait rencontrer des nouveaux super-héros, et ensuite, elle repartirait chez elle à National City. Cela lui ferait une grande histoire à raconter avec sa sœur Alex. Elle pensait aussi à en parler avec Barry Allen et Oliver Queen sur Terre -1.

Elle se tenait devant la fenêtre, en compagnie de Thor et Loki, qui demeuraient silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Loki rompit le silence.

\- Crois-tu que ce soit une bonne idée de revenir sur Terre ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, lui assura Thor, on m'aime énormément là-bas, je suis très populaire.

Supergirl gloussa d'amusement à cette phrase.

\- Laisse-moi reformuler ça, reprit le Dieu de la malice, es-tu certain que ce soit une bonne idée de **me** faire revenir sur Terre ?

La kryptonienne savait où Loki voulait en venir. Thor lui avait raconté que Loki était venu sur sa Terre pour y provoquer un carnage qui avait failli détruire tout New York. Elle-même, se demandait si c'était vraiment sage de le faire revenir sur Terre.

\- Probablement pas en fait, répondit Thor, mais ne t'en fais pas. Quelque chose me dit que tout se passera très bien.

\- J'admire ton optimisme, Thor, fit Supergirl en souriant.

Elle se disait que si les choses se gâtaient pour les asgardiens sur Terre, Kara proposerait à Thor de conduire les asgardiens sur une autre Terre, la sienne par exemple ou celle de Argo, planète des réfugiés kryptoniens. Elle était persuadée que sa mère Alura pourrait leur venir en aide.

Malheureusement, Supergirl ne sut jamais ce qui aurait été bon pour les asgardiens, car à ce moment-là, une ombre les assombrit tous les trois. En levant la tête, les trois comparses aperçurent un gigantesque vaisseau les dominer. Jamais Kara n'avait vu un tel vaisseau aussi immense. Et quelque chose lui disait que ce navire spatial était tout sauf amical. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver.

 **FIN**


End file.
